Glory Days
by Fox the Writer
Summary: Before they matured, before they went their separate ways, four different men once knew each other as friends, room-mates, and even brothers...before they grew older and wiser, and their friendship slowly descended into infinity and beyond. An origins-ish tale.
1. The Four Winds

**We have all always wondered how four of the veteran Rangers we see on the show, like Buzz, Ty, Rocket, and Warp, all came together to be part of the same class, or at least how they knew each other. From what we've seen, it is clear that Buzz knew Ty as another friend, has a rival with Rocket, and has a complicated relationship with Warp. This tale is what I hope to be, the answer to that mystery. So let's investigate together, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Buzz Lightyear of Star Command; they belong to Disney/Pixar.**

* * *

They came. They came from the four directions of the wind, from diverse backgrounds and histories to gather all into one place.

The Space Ranger Academy on Capital Planet.

The place for young men and women of different ages, races and worlds to come together and become defenders for the Galactic Alliance, the collective government of senators and leaders who work for peace and justice to reign within all. The young men and women who wanted to become Rangers would work for the Galactic Alliance's closest ally, Star Command, space station and home of the Space Ranger Corps.

But our tale shall highlight the events and lives of four young men.

These four boys would one day grow up to be strong heroes that the Galactic Alliance would be proud to call Space Rangers.

They were free to be themselves and enjoy the independence they gained while they still could enjoy it. Their independence led them to become more than teammates and room-mates; it would lead to amazing friendships and bonds that could have lasted for a lifetime…

However, only ONE of them was called on by the winds of destiny to mature into the Pride of Star Command.

His three friends would likewise mature, but like the unpredictable forces of nature, their paths would take twists and turns that no one, not the least of all they, could have ever suspected.

Two of his friends would stay and fight alongside him to bring peace and order to the galaxy, but the light-hearted friendships they once have had with the Pride of Star Command slowly began to evolve and change, a seed of venom planted within the transformations.

The other friend…his fate floated within a darker air, as a hornet does when it goes on the attack against other creatures.

How this all came to be, one may ask?

* * *

Their hearts beating faster than the sound of the shuttle engines, the young men and women, who traveled miles and miles just to come here to the Space Ranger Academy, could not contain their awe and excitement, as their transports slowly descended into Capital Planet's atmosphere. Their mouths hung agape at the beauty of Capital Planet's blue skies and peaceful grounds, but their mouths came close to dropping to the ground at the sheer magnitude of the fact that they were there, standing in front of THE Space Ranger Academy. It was all they could do to not let out huge gasps.

The terracotta-colored building itself shone in the daylight, with its white marble staircase, its wide balconies attached and floating above the ground, its smaller silver buildings for various classes, and its artificial white and green Star Cruisers standing proudly on the roofs of the school. In front of the school and grassy field was a small training ground, complete with a climbing wall, a set of training bars, a chomping machine with a set of fake jaws, a small lake, a weapon planted deep within the earth, and a finish line. The Star Command emblem was branded proudly on the very top of the school numerous times to indicate that this was THE place to train and become a force for good.

Many of these people could not wait further to do their very best, but did they have what it took to become Space Rangers?

"I know I do," Four various voices thought to themselves as they each boarded off the shuttles and walked into their new surroundings, breathing in the smell of burning oil and dew-glazed grass in the morning wind. These four voices, little did they know, would eventually come together to form some of the greatest, and perhaps the most tragic, of friendships, anyone could have ever seen.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, it's short, but this is more or less an introduction to everything. I hope you enjoyed this prologue. Please leave a comment or review and tell me how I'm doing so far.**

**Peace, everybody!**


	2. Arriving from the East

**Oh, man, it's been AGES since I've uploaded something from my stories, hasn't it? I'm so, _so_ sorry about that, folks. School and real life has not been kind to me lately and it's been leaving me busier than usual. Oh well...but hopefully, this chapter will more than make up for that. This time...we start with one of the men's arrival to the Academy.**

**Ranger-Nova: Thank you so much for your love for this story. That means a lot to me. :)**

**Disclaimer: All related characters that are mentioned in this chapter that are heard in the show belong to Disney/Pixar. Ranger Micron is mine, however!**

* * *

_"So….THIS is the Space Ranger Academy, eh?..."_ A male chuckle rippled as he thought to himself_. "Sure doesn't look like much, but who's complaining?"_

The suave owner of the chuckle looked around the Academy to take in his surroundings. He was not all that impressed with this so-called great school, but he was glad to be here, courtesy to passing the difficult entrance exam.

Carrying his golden duffel bag by his side, he followed the other young recruits to the school's closed doors. As soon as they arrived in front of the marble entrance to the Academy, the clustered group of recruits stood and waited for someone to come out and explain to them what they needed to do.

While they waited, he looked around the crowds, curious about what kind of people were here to become Space Rangers. He really did not care to make close friends with any one of them, but he knew that one of the traits the Space Ranger Corps highly valued and emphasized was teamwork; in order to apprehend criminals and investigate cases, everyone would work with at least one other person, or more, if necessary.

And if that was something he HAD to do, regardless of how he felt about it, then by the cosmos, he'd do it.

And so, he just continued to look around, observing all the different people standing and talking to each other, many of them looking very excited, others looking very anxious. But they were, nonetheless, all here for one sole purpose, and that was to be part of the greatest force for good that the galaxy has ever known.

…Craters, when did he start becoming philosophical of a sudden?

He shook his head to get rid of the philosophical nonsense, and tried to find something to occupy his time while he waited for somebody to come out to greet him and the other cadets, just as they were instructed to do after they received their acceptance letters and traveled to the Academy. It was not long until he saw something that made his mouth slightly reveal his white teeth in a near predatory state.

He was staring at some females of different races: Human, Cytaurian, Pterygiophori, the list went on and on.

_"Heh, heh."_ He chuckled in his mind. _"If there's another benefit to coming to this dump, it's getting the chance to see some lovely ladies in uniform. And once they see ME in uniform, they won't be able to resist my charms." _His mind suddenly took on a life of its own, imaging many of these young women in Ranger suits, all begging to be his partner in their work, all shouting his name with admiration and swooning at his devilish looks...heavenly bliss...

**_CREEEEEEEEAAAAAAAK!_**

Everyone suddenly stopped talking and interacting in reaction to the creak, as if someone had just pronounced a death sentence.

The young man's daydreams stopped with the wave of people, much to his disgust and dismay. He glared in irritation at whomever was responsible for stopping his male-endorsed fantasy.

But even he had to soften his irritation when he saw who was coming out...sort of.

He watched as a fairly tall, dark-skinned, and muscular human dressed in a Space Ranger suit came out of the doors, clipboard and pencil in hands. The Ranger closed the door behind him and walked over to the top of the stairs, a few heights above the young cadets-to-be, whom were waiting anxiously to hear what he had to say. With authority, he announced,

"Welcome to the Space Ranger Academy, people. I am Ranger Micron, one of the instructors here."

Micron looked around at the various soon-to-be cadets as he continued, "I'm here to take you boys to your dorms. Girls, you will get another Ranger in a few minutes to take you to your rooms as well. We're mainly doing this for dormitory purposes, but…", he allowed himself a small yet knowing smirk at everyone, "You'll all get the chance to see each other in your classes, so don't worry about that."

Micron let the trainees laugh a little, trying to have them slightly relax a bit before they entered the Academy to become full adults.

The young man was a tad bit disappointed that he was not going to live in co-ed dorms where he could swoon and admire the ladies, but ah well. Besides, as Micron said, he'd still see the girls around, so it was not a total loss.

Once the laughter died down, Micron continued in a sterner tone, "Once we're all there, you'll find lists with your last names in alphabetical order; those will be your assigned room numbers. In your rooms, there will be cadet uniforms for you to change into. After you change, you'll come back outside the dorms and wait for one of us to take you back here for an assembly to hear a speech from the current head of the Space Ranger Corps, Commander Nebula."

Micron marched down the stairs and motioned the young men to follow him, leaving the women behind to wait for their Ranger.

_"Hmm…I hope that I room with somebody who won't mind a little…shaking up the rules. We gotta have SOME fun in between classes."_

As the young man followed his fellow classmates to the barracks, he watched as many of the trainees chattered excitedly on their way over to the rooms. He smirked in amusement. They were not even in their first week of classes yet, and already they acted like they were ready to graduate from the Academy.

They walked on as the sun flew higher into the blue sky, shining down its rays upon the new cadets, as if to bless them all with new promises and futures for each of them.

* * *

As soon as they entered the premises of the barracks, the young man could only widen his smirk at the sizes of the concrete, rectangular and 2-story buildings. The five buildings were big enough to house several of the young cadets, but they were not as large as the main building where they first waited. The buildings were planted next to a grassy field, complete with trees of various types, benches, dirt-made paths, and a small statue. The bronze statue was in the shape of the Star Command emblem, with its mighty wings and rocket polished for all to see.

Ranger Micron turned around while he was walking and instructed, "Alright, will you all stop here?" As soon as he gave that command, the cluster of cadets slowed down and stopped in their walks, eager to what Micron wanted them to do.

"Alright then, cadets. Here are your dorms. There will be lists taped on the walls in alphabetical order, with your last names. Next to your last names there will be building names and numbers. You'll go to your building, find your room, meet your roommates and change into your uniforms. Meet me outside here when you're all ready, and I will take roll. We'll then go back to the Auditorium and sit for a speech by Commander Nebula. Are we clear?"

The various cadets shouted and agreed.

The Ranger nodded. "Good. Now go find your rooms!"...And he no sooner jumped out of the way really fast that the cadets took off like puffers on a Arcadian gas-inhaling spree! The Ranger knew from experience how eager the cadets could be when it came to finding their rooms and wanting to change to look presentable for the speech given by his Commander. But his small smile offered that he could not blame the cadets for their excitement.

Micron stood up once he was in the clear and watched the cadets crowding around each other, trying to see where their rooms will be for the next few years of their lives.

Although the young cadet did not get off so easily. He barely managed to avoid being trampled by the herd of cadets as he quickly avoided their paths. Once he was in the clear, the young man walked over casually to the first building in the row of dorms. Using his height as an advantage, he peaked over the shorter cadets to find his last name and found it, along with his room number.

_Room Number 8-Circinus Hall_

* * *

After dodging some more speedy and eager cadets running to and fro around his hall, he finally managed to find his room. Luckily, it was on the first floor of Circinus Hall, so he did not have to go far to find his room.

He looked around at the room numbers until he found his room. Yep. Number 8! On the right and a few doors down from the exit out of the building. Excellent! The golden door shone, as if to beckon him to enter.

But before he could reach into his pocket to grab his room key to the room, he heard voices inside talking. Well then...he guessed the door would be open and he wouldn't need that room key that everyone got in their acceptance letters, after all.

Preparing himself up to say hello to his new roommates, he put on a cocky smirk and opened the door.

And what would he find, ladies and gentlemen?

His newfound comrades.

His new roommates have obviously been talking before he arrived, so when he came, they shot their heads up towards the direction of the door like they were deer who just spotted a nearby threat.

But this was no threat; it was their fourth and final roommate.

One of them, who was light blue-eyed, slightly light-skinned, muscular, wearing a purple hood, and a bit shorter than he was, went over to the young cadet to greet him with a wide and friendly grin and...CRATERS, he had a huge chin!

But preferring to keep some oncoming snide remark from bursting out of his mouth, he greeted, "How's it goin'?"

The young man with the large chin greeted back with a warm and somewhat exaggerated heroic tone, "It's going well, thank you." He motioned with his hands to the other roommates.

"That's Ty Parsec," He motioned to the even shorter and skinnier man, who had brown-colored hair, a slightly pointed chin, tanned skin and...whoa, did he have HUGE eyeballs! It made those Delburians' eyes look like marbles, and this Ty didn't exactly have a thousand eyes like a Delburian! The man known as Ty, who was leaning back against the white wall, greeted back with a nonchalant wave and a 'hey there'.

The young man who motioned to Ty then motioned to another skinny and dark-skinned cadet, who had hazel eyes, a dark blue cut...whose chin was even bigger...and even shaped like a bullet. Craters...well, it wasn't every day he went to meet new and different people from around the galaxy. "That's Rocket Crockett." He was about as tall as the first cadet who introduced him.

Rocket sent off a cocky and mischievous smirk. "How are ya doin'?"

The young man greeted. "Heh, well, I can't complain now that I'm here." He turned to the cadet who greeted him. "And what's your name?"

The other man with the slightly smaller chin slightly tipped his head upwards, as if to exemplify his heroic nature. "My name is Buzz Lightyear. Welcome aboard there, fellow roommate. What's your name?"

The new roommate smiled, and even though it was a cocky smile, it was nonetheless true to his suave spirit.

"The name's Warp. Warp Darkmatter."

* * *

**And so we end the chapter off with the introduction of Warp Darkmatter. I can't promise a new chapter up soon, because school is going to beat me more with projects and finals, and I must use the time to work on them. But I think once I'm off on my Christmas break, I'll be able to get a new chapter in. So there we go; I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**There are some nice little refs in this chapter that I used, and if you guys spot them, you get an Internet cookie!**

**Please leave some critique telling me what worked and what didn't work, and I'll see you guys later on the other side! Peace.**


	3. Entering from the North

**Happy belated New Year's, everybody! Well, my friends, we have come to another chapter in the story, as promised! And it's time that I tell you that the updates I'll have for this story will be sporadic due to real life and stuff, but ah well. **

**Also, just to keep the story consistent and flowing with the second chapter, there WILL be some things which you may have seen before...but there will be some fresh things in the next few chapters, so keep an eye out, alright?**

** Anyway, here's another chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. **

****** ToInfinityAndEvenFurther and Ranger-Nova: Thank you for your reviews! I sincerely appreciate them, and have taken/heeded your words/advice to heart. :)**  


**Disclaimer: All characters and environments heard in the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command animated series belongs to Disney/Pixar. **

**The only thing I really own here is ****Ranger Micron...and I just realized how strange that sounds. Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

The Academy…he couldn't believe it…

He was finally here.

It was like the beginning of a dream come true...well, not exactly yet, but the start of one, anyway.

After studying for the difficult exam and taking it, training his mind and body, and waiting for results from his exam for weeks, he was accepted into the Academy. And now he was here, standing in front of the school's closed doors with other recruits, awaiting orders from whomever was going to come out and explain things to them.

Gripping his white duffel bag was hardly enough to contain the boyish excitement he felt to be here.

As he and the other recruits waited, he took the time to look around at his surroundings and the various soon-to-be Rangers who came from thousands of planets away to come to this one location on Capital Planet. Humans, Rhizomians, Elgaelians, you name it, they were there!

There was quite an abundance of recruits; he looked forward to working with them all, even maybe befriending a few of them. He always thought if he was to meet them and getting to know them, no matter who they were or even WHAT they were, they could work together and rid the universe of all its evil.

There was so much of it in the galaxy, it burned the core in his heart with anger just to see criminals flying around to do as they pleased...especially the number one enemy of the Space Rangers, the Evil Emperor Zurg.

The fact that the black and purple robed, bucket-headed emperor was out there was enough to make the young man's heart literally burst into a giant fireball.

Zurg was not only the enemy of the Space Rangers, he was also the enemy of the Galactic Alliance, a large federation of diplomats and senators who worked together to create peace in the galaxy. They also worked alongside the Rangers; while the Galactic Alliance struggled to find peace, the Rangers struggled with standing up against the evil emperor.

That was why the young man, and the recruits, were all here, of course; they were here to train their spirits, minds, and hearts to take on the malevolence that existed out there in the grand vastness of space.

_"And by Venus' name, I'll train to be the very best to make sure that NO criminal, not even ZURG, ever escapes from the law...even if I have to break **some** rules to do it!"_

**_CREEEEEEEEAAAAAAAK!_**

His ears, and the ears of the other recruits, suddenly tensed up and were directed to the opening doors of the Academy.

The eager recruit, as if by natural reflex, stood at attention, when a veteran Space Ranger walked out of those doors.

Clad in his white and green Pulsar-400 Enviro-Suit, the human Ranger stood at the top of the marble steps after closing the door behind him, with a clipboard and pencil in his hands.

The young recruit, as well as the others, listened with the greatest care to the Ranger who was standing up above them on the top of the stairs.

"Welcome to the Space Ranger Academy, people. I am Ranger Micron, one of the instructors here. I'm here to take you boys to your dorms. Girls, you will get another Ranger in a few minutes to take you to your rooms as well. We're mainly doing this for dormitory purposes, but…"

The young recruit only had a moment to blink at confusion at the authoritative Ranger's unusual smirk.

"...You'll all get the chance to see each other in your classes, so don't worry about that."

The young recruit, who was standing tall and numb as a statue, could not help but shrink a bit at that sentence. He even blushed and fidgeted when his fellow trainees laughed and chortled a little at Micron's sentence. Girls who were not Space Rangers...well, let's just say that he was not the best juggernaut for romance.

After the laughing went on for a minute or two, much to the young trainee's relief, he straightened up once more when Micron spoke again, returning to his sterner and professional state.

"Once we're all there, you'll find lists with your last names in alphabetical order; those will be your assigned room numbers. In your rooms, there will be cadet uniforms for you to change into. After you change, you'll come back outside the dorms and wait for one of us to take you back here for an assembly to hear a speech from the current head of the Space Ranger Corps, Commander Nebula."

When Micron walked down the stairs, he asked the young men to follow him. The young trainee decided to walk right behind the Ranger, as if he was the apprentice to Micron. He also wanted to find his name first so that he could arrive first, change out of his civilian clothes and into his cadet uniform, and get a first-class seat to hear a speech from THE Commander Nebula, who was one of the courageous and toughest Rangers this side of the universe.

And so, he and the other recruits followed Micron to the next stop of their journeys, the sun shining high and glorious above them to wish them luck on their paths.

* * *

The next stop, literally, was the premise of the barracks.

As everyone walked, the recruit took in the sights of the barracks a bit curiously. They were not as big as the main building, but they certainly were big enough to house everyone there. He peeked around the barracks to spot a grassy field, home to trees, benches, paths and the proud symbol of Star Command, cast as a statue, standing proud, towering over the benches and paths.

The cadet somewhat smirked. "_Heh...it would be a nice place to check out sometime...although, those trees don't look very pleasing beside the statue; they just make it seem smaller than a micrometeoroid."_

But before the young cadet could ponder anymore on his own design for the landscape, Micron turned around in his walking to speak up again.

"Alright, will you all stop here?"

Immediately, like clockwork, the trainee stopped behind him and once more stood at attention, awaiting orders like a soldier. The others stopped behind him and followed suit.

...If he was paying attention to Micron, the trainee could have sworn that he saw an amused yet somewhat impressed glint in Micron's eye at the way the trainee held himself; passionate, strong and heroic.

But then it was gone, and Micron continued,

"Alright then, cadets. Here are your dorms. There will be lists taped on the walls in alphabetical order, with your last names. Next to your last names there will be building names and numbers. You'll go to your building, find your room, meet your roommates and change into your uniforms. Meet me outside here when you're all ready, and I will take roll. We'll then go back to the Auditorium and sit for a speech by Commander Nebula. Are we clear?"

Along with the other cadets, the trainee shouted loud and clear his understanding of Micron's orders. And as if he were in a race, he slightly bent his legs and stuck out his arms, eager to get a head start...

"Good. Now go find your rooms!"

...And they were off!

The trainee ran ahead of the crowd and to each of the buildings, eager to find out which place he was staying in. But he quickly shot a glance over his shoulder as he ran, just to make sure Micron got out of the way in time.

After seeing Micron jump out of the way of the herd of adrenaline-rushing trainees, the relieved young cadet turned his attention to the lists, trying to figure out which one had his last name on it.

Of course, he had to avoid bumping into other excited cadets, who were like eager bunzel bees-hungry to find crops of bunzel to find where they were assigned. He himself had to leap over the others a few times, just to avoid being pushed to the side.

But eventually, he was able to find his name on the third list. According to the black and bold print on the white sheet...

_Room Number 8-Circinus Hall_

* * *

_"Ah-ha! Here's the room!"_

After much searching in his new home for his room-not to mention avoiding collision with other cadets, he found himself standing in front of the golden door, about to open the door handle...

"Hey there. You're in this room, too?"

At the sound of a new voice, which sounded like a blend of casual nonchalance and deep seriousness, he turned his attention to answer whomever was speaking to him.

The owner of the voice was, to the young cadet's slight surprise, a few inches shorter than him, carrying a black duffel bag and dressed in civilian clothing and-wait a minute, something was different about this short cadet...

It was not the fact that he possessed tan skin, a pointy chin or dark brown hair...

Holy nova, look at the size of his eyeballs!

At the sight of the taller cadet gaping a bit too widely for comfort at him, the other cadet quirked a confused brow. "What?"

Realizing that he was staring rudely at the shorter cadet's large eyes, the young cadet shook his head rapidly, as if to snap himself out of his stupor. He grinned weakly yet apologetically. "Er...sorry...you..uh...yes, this is room 8. You're assigned to it, I presume?"

After slightly taller cadet asked the question, the shorter cadet lowered his brow and shrugged, obviously deciding to let the odd gape go.

He moved a bit to the side to let another eager cadet find their room before answering."Well, if we're standing right in front of the room, that means we're going in as roommates then, right?" He then gave a snarky smirk, as if trying to joke around with the other human.

Now the other cadet was the one giving a quirky brow. "You always this friendly?"

Once again, the shorter cadet shrugged and smirked. "Only when it's called for." He let the smirk drop and in its place, a genuine and friendly smile took over. "Heh, since we're here, we should go ahead and introduce each other then. I'm Ty Parsec." He held out a hand for the other cadet to shake.

Seeing the friendly and genuine change in attitude, the taller trainee grinned and was about to introduce himself when-

"Hey, you two my roommates?"

They both turned around to meet another cadet, who was about the same height as the heroic cadet, and taller than Ty. His voice was very much full of lighthearted mischief yet fierce competitiveness. He himself was also dressed in non-regulation clothing, and carried a burgandy-colored bag. He was physically dark-skinned, navy blue-haired, and...

...What in...he had a VEEEEERY huge and pointy chin.

Now, it is safe to say that the other two cadets have seen a lot of things other people would consider to be odd, but seeing the unusual size and sharpness of this guy's chin...one could automatically say that they have now seen everything, but that certainly was not the case.

However, Ty seemed to take this in stride as he replied, "Must be. You here for room 8, too?" As he asked this, he hooked a thumb behind him towards the door to the room to showcase it.

The largely-chinned trainee grinned. "Yeah, you bet. I guess we're all going to be roommates, huh?" He lifted a hand to introduce himself and shake the others' hands. "I'm Rocket. Rocket Crockett. Pleasure to meet ya."

Ty held out a hand as well and shook Rocket's hand. "I'm Ty Parsec. Likewise."

After they introduced each other, they looked at the other cadet standing there, still standing strangely as a clothing store mannequin. The somewhat bewildered expression on his face was not helping, either.

"Uhhh...you okay there, chief?" Rocket asked, putting his free hand on his hip.

"Uh?...Oh! Yeah. I'm fine." He grinned sheepishly...again. Craters, this was getting ridiculous. Changing tactics, he quickly said, "We should, uh...go ahead and get our cadet uniforms on." Buzz got out his small golden room key and unlocked the door. He opened it, and motioned to let the other two go in first. They nodded in thanks as they walked inside the room.

Rocket gave the other roommate a mild and skeptical stinkeye when he was not looking, with Ty only shrugging mildly at Rocket's somewhat annoyed look.

The room itself was very simple and clean; white walls, a dark blue carpet, and the main room, a moderately small living space complete with a large and brown couch and a rectangular and darkly colored wooden table for everyone to relax in. To the right of the living space was the kitchen, which included a sink, three large and lightly colored wooden cabinets, a silver refrigerator, and a dishwasher under the sink. There were four other closed doors, which led to the individual rooms for each of the roommates. Four small and yellow sticky notes were posted on the doors as to declare who gets which room.

As soon as everyone was inside, Ty commented, "So this is our place, huh? Doesn't look too bad, if you ask me."

The cadet agreed. "Yeah, it's pretty nice. But we've got to maintain it and keep it this way, friends! Good enough to make any Ranger proud of their space."

Ty and Rocket gave each other a somewhat bewildered sideways glance at how comically serious and hammy this guy was sounding right now over something as minuscule as keeping a room clean. What was up with this guy?

Rocket only said, "Riiiight. Sooo...since it looks like our other roommate hasn't shown up yet, you can go ahead and introduce yourself. What's your name?" He took a seat on the couch while Ty went to go lean back against the wall, both wanting to just relax for a brief minute or two.

Trying to appear more casual, the trainee laughed, straightened up, and introduced himself.

As much as he wanted to immediately change into his uniform, he did also want to wait for the fourth and final roommate to show up so that they could all go to the assembly together. Besides, the other two cadets looked like they wanted to take it easy for a minute and just talk. Where was the harm in that?

And so...

"Well, roommates, my name is Buzz Lightyear."

* * *

**Holy smokes, this chapter was murder to write! I have NEVER written Buzz's character before; it was harder than it looked...But hopefully, you all are pleased with the way this chapter turned out! **

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up because again, my updates are going to be sporadic, and I AM thinking of giving one of my other fanfics some love, since they've been neglected for some time. *laughs nervously* But fear not, for we've still got two more cadets to introduce. Who's going to be next? *chuckles cryptically* You'll have to wait and see!**

**Once again, please leave a review telling me what you liked, didn't like, what was good, what could be improved, etc. And I'll see you all on the other side! Peace.**


End file.
